I Know Why the Bird Sings
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: The Fox knew a few things. One, he was hoplessly in love with the Canary, and two, she would never love him.


I Know Why the Bird Sings

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto. Never have. Never will.

Summery: The Fox knew a few things. One, he was in love with the Canary, and two, she would never love him. NaruSakuSasu

* * *

The canary was truly different. She had the voice of a nightingale. Her beauty was exceptionally uncanny. The Fox loved it when she smiled sweetly and sing her melodies. But ever since the Duck left with the Snake, the Canary stopped singing. She rarely even smiled. The Canary was broken inside and it hurt the Fox deeply. He wanted to hear the Canary sing once more.

The Canary never really sang for the Fox. She would always peck at the Fox like a hungry vulture because he was loud and obnoxious. She would attack anyone and anything, except for the Duck. The Canary in love with the Duck. The Fox was envious of the Duck. Why could he win the Canary's heart so effortlessly while the Fox had to struggle just to get her to notice him? What did the Canary see in the Duck that made him so special in her eyes? The Duck always acted like he was more superior than both the Fox and Canary. But the Canary didn't care. She would just sing to him like always. The Duck detested her songs. That confused the Fox deeply.

The Fox wanted the Canary to thing that _he_ was special too. If she did, then perhaps the Canary would sing for him as well. The Canary only sang for _special_ people.

The Fox was jealous of the Lilly. The Lilly was blessed to have been sung to by the Canary. Even though the Duck and Lilly fought. The Duck attempted to pluck the petals of the Lilly. But the Lilly would not have that and defeated the Duck with ease. That was something that the Canary saw as a taboo.

The Fox noted that the Lilly's pad was warn from training. By that, it meant that the Lilly was a hard worker. The Lilly had trained much harder than the Duck ever had. The Duck was obviously out-matched. And the Canary only threw a shrill ear-shattering note to the Fox.

But the Fox still loved the Canary, even through the drama they faced. The Fox supported the Canary when she fought with the Pig, who was also in love with the Duck. The Fox would cheer for the Canary with all his might. The Deer and Butterfly would try to drown out the Fox's cries. But the Fox would shot words of encouragement to the Canary louder still. For the Duck was nowhere to be seen.

And the Fox would protect the Canary. He never wanted to see her wings crushed. The Fox never wanted to have the Canary face death. He couldn't bear the possibilities of the Canary's songs forever silenced. He would protect both the Canary and Duck. Even when the Badger threatened their lives. The Fox saved both of them only so he could hear the song of the Canary. He wanted her to sing to him one day.

The Duck was very prideful as he saw the Fox grow stronger. But in reality, the Duck was fearful. The Duck couldn't show his fear and hid it with anger. So much so, that the Duck had forgotten that he and the Fox were friends and teammates that he attacked the Fox. The Duck wanted to remain superior over the Fox. The Fox wanted the Duck to acknowledge that they both were equals. If the Duck did, then the Canary would sing to the Fox. But the Canary didn't want to see her friends fight. She couldn't do a thing. Her song would do nothing. So she did the only thing she could do. She flew into their pathway, even if it meant death.

The Scarecrow, their mentor, was disappointed at the Duck. But he feared that the Duck was being consumed by the darkness of his own heart. The Scarecrow warned the Duck that nothing good ever arose from those dark thoughts the heart would think during murky bleak times.

But it was too late. The Duck would not listen. He had made plans to leave with the Snake. The Snake would help him remain superior- through power. That night, he would leave them all.

It was that night, as well, that the Canary confessed her love to the Duck. But again, like the hymns of the Canary, the Duck rejected her. The Duck could never love the Canary. He could never love anybody. He had no room for somebody in his heart. All he wanted was the death of the Weasel. If the Weasel was buried six feet under, then, maybe, the Duck could learn to love another.

And thus the Fox promised his Canary to bring back her Duck. He wanted her to sing more than anything in the world. But the Fox was heart-broken. If he brought back the Duck, she would sing for him, but she would always sing her music for the Duck. But knowing that the Canary needed the Fox made him happy. But what really pleased him was knowing that the Duck never loved the Canary. As long as the Duck continued to reject the Canary, the Fox would continue to smile. The Fox knew that the Canary would one day be his. There were days, of course, that the Fox wanted to capture the Canary. But he knew that if he did that, she would always be sad. She would never sing. So the Fox would bring back the Duck and admire her songs from afar.

But the Canary could see that the Fox was a fool. The Fox never really needed her to sing to him. The Fox only wanted her to love him the way he loved her. But she couldn't love the Fox that way. The Canary was terrified to love again. The Duck had hurt her beyond repair. And now she was scared that the Fox and the Duck would engage in battle once more. Because, she knew that their fight would have no winners. The fight would have the Canary all alone. If anything, that was what the Canary truly feared the most.

In the end, the Fox knew only a few things. One, he was hopelessly in love with the Canary, and two, that the Canary could never really sing for him. But that never stopped the Fox one bit.

* * *

And thus ends this lovely story. I hope you enjoyed it. Now go and review.


End file.
